yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Exoticzna/@comment-34437904-20160423190313/@comment-27436443-20160426194056
O, i zrobiłam ci od razu do skopiowania relację Ayumi z Junko. Możesz wklejać do relacji: Pewnego dnia Ayumi poszła sobie na plac zabaw, bo się jej w domu nudziło, a matka próbowała zrobić 3-metrowy tortu o smaku kota. Wtedy zobaczyła Junko bujającą się na huśtawce w kółko. - WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - JA TEŻ CHCE SIĘ BAWIĆ! Ayumi weszła na huśtawke i kręciła się w kółko... i w kółko... i w kółko... i tak bez przerwy. - FAJNA ZABAWA, CO NIE?? - FAKT!! Obydwie zeszły z huśtawek i poszły się bawić w piaskownicy. - Jestem Junko, a ty? - Ayumi. Tymczasem przyjechała mam Ayumi, która miała w ręce tort, z którego wystawały koty i opakowania po "mlecznym starcie". - Ayumi! Tort zrobiłam! - Krzyknęła mam Ayumi. - Nie smakuje jak kot, ale za to jak ten "mleczny start"! - Nie mam czasu mamusiu! - Ayumi była średnio zainteresowana. - Bawię się z nową koleżanką! - Dobrze, to się... zaraz, zaraz, chyba nie chodzi ci o TĄ zabawę? (Ayumi kiedyś w wieku 7 lat miała koleżankę, z którą się bawiła, ale się potem okazało, że ta koleżanka jakimś cudem zaszła w ciąże, bo potem się okazało, że dziewczyny bez rozumu bawiły się w łóżku...) - Jaką TĄ? Bo ja się bawię w robienie babek piaskowych! - krzyknęła Ayumi. - Ooo, to twoja mama? I zrobiła ci tort? Jaka miła!! Mój tata to nigdy mi nie robi tortów, nawet jeśli o to poproszę. Wysyła tylko swoich kucharzy, których znalazł gdzieś na jakimś tam innym kontynencie i nigdy mi nie smakują. UWIERZYSZ, ŻE NIGDY NIE ROBIĄ TORTU TRUSKAWKOWEGO? ALBO CZEKOLADOWEGO?! - ŻE COOO?! PRZECIEŻ TO PODSTAWA SMACZNEGO TORTU! - NO WŁAŚNIE! Tatuś powinien sobie wynająć kogoś lepszego, a nie! I nigdy nie dostaję soczku, tylko jakąś głupią kawę. - Współczuję ci! - i przytuliły się do siebie. - Em... Ayumi? To chcesz ten tort? - powiedziała jej matka, trochę zmieszana. - Zaraz! - Dobrze, ale przyjdź za 10 minut. - OKEEEEJ! - i zrobiła zamek z piasku, który wyglądał jak słoń po operacji. Szczegóły. - Woow, ale masz talent! - Dzięki! - Idziemy na zjeżdżalnię? - JASNE! No i poszły na zjeżdżalnię. One bawiły się w najlepsze, a wokół stały wkurzone matki z dziećmi w wieku od 4 do 8 lat. W końcu któraś się wkurzyła: - Dziewczęta, wy wiecie, że to jest plac zabaw przeznaczony dla DZIECI? - Ale my jesteśmy dziećmi! Juuupiii ~ - Tak, ale MAŁYCH DZIECI. Dajcie się pobawić reszcie, jesteście już za stare na takie zabawy. W tym momencie obie dostały diabolicznego i bardzo poważnego wyrazu twarzy, aż ciarki przechodzą i chórem powiedziały strasznym głosem: - MY. NIE. JESTEŚMY. ZA. STARE. NA. NIC. ZROZUMIANO?! Dzieci zaczęły krzyczeć i uciekać, a matki zaczęły za nimi biegać. Dziewczyny wróciły do normalności. - Hej, to teraz pójdziemy na lody truskawkowe? - No pewnie! I pobiegły do lodziarni, zostawiając wielki chaos na placu. Normalność. Po lodach dziewczyny poszły zjeść tort, żeby mama Ayumi się nie zdenerwowała. - Masz kawałek. - Dziękuje! Junko zaczęła jeść kawałek tortu, ale prawie skończyło się ze śmiertelnym skutkiem. Jak się okazało, w kawałku była głowa kota i opakowanie po "mlecznym Starcie" - Mmm... Pyszne... *chrząkanie* D...D-DUSZĘ S-S-SIĘ!!! - O MATKO, NA POMOC! - Krzyczała bezradna Ayumi. - CHLOE, POMÓŻ!! - CZEGO CHCESZ?! NIE SŁYSZYSZ, ŻE SIĘ MYJE??? MAMA MYŚLAŁA, ŻE JESTEM KOTEM I MNIE WSADZIŁA DO TORTU, NO I TERAZ MAM KREM WE WŁOSACH!!!!! - MOJA NOWA KOLEŻANKA SIĘ DŁAWI!!! Chloe otworzyła drzwi od łazienki i rzuciła w Ayumi apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. - Dobra, trzeba znaleźć co robić... Już wiem! Ayumi wzięła Junko i zaczęła cisnąć do siebie. - C-C-CO T-TY R-ROBI-SZ????? - RATUJE CIĘ!!! Po kilku minutach ratunku Junko wymiotowała głową kota i "mlecznym startem". - Dzięki za pomoc... Ale zaraz, skąd tam się to wzieło? - Moja mamusia jest tak samo głupia jak ja. Wiesz, tępota to u nasz rodzinna ^^ - Hej, może wrócimy na ten plac zabaw? - Zaproponowała Junko. - Ja mam lepszy pomysł - Ayumi wyciągneła Bilety do Energylandii. - JEDZIEMY DO ENERGYLANDII!! - YAY!! CHODŹMY!! - Dziewczyny wsiadły do limuzyny, która pojawiła się z nie wiadomo skąd i pojechały do Energylandii. Tam doszczętnie rozwaliły wszystkie atrakcje, a samo miasteczko zbankrutowało. - To było świetne! Pójdziemy tam jeszcze raz, jeśli kiedyś to odbudują? - Na 10000% procenciaków! A może teraz pójdziemy do mnie? Mój pokój jest bardzo różowy i mam tam wiele lalek Barbie i kucyków z MLP! - OKEJ! Tak więc obie poszły do domu Junko. - Łał, wasz dom jest OGROMNY! - Oj wiem, chyba największy w Burazie. TAAAATKUUUU, PRZYPROWADZIŁAM KOLEŻANKĘ! - Dobrze. Witaj, kochanie. - powiedział jej ojciec i jak zwykle na tym skończył. Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmówny. Wziął się więc za sprawy biznesowe, a dziewczyny pojechały windą na siódme piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój Junko. - Ale czad, macie własną windę w mieszkaniu?! - Noo, bo trudno byłoby wchodzić po schodach na dach, a tam zwykle robimy grilla i takie tam. Na dach jedzie się aż trzydzieści pięter! - To bardzo dużo! A czemu nie robicie go w ogrodzie, koło basenu? - Kiedyś robiliśmy, ale zazwyczaj Sakue lądowała w basenie, bo z kimś się zawsze kłóciła i ktoś ją tam wpychał. No i wrzasnęła na tatka, żeby przeniósł te wszystkie rzeczy na dach, no i on to zrobił. - Aha. To najpierw bawimy się lalkami, kucykami czy zestawem do herbatki? - Najpierw zestawem, bo już miśki czekają! - Yay, Chodźmy! Kiedy weszły do pokoju, od razu stał stoliczek z filiżankami, ciastkami i dzbankiem herbaty, a wokół nich były krzesełka, na których siedziały lalki, miśki i kucyki. - Dobrze, zacznijmy podwieczorek! I zaczęła się popołudniowa herbatka. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni, a jak Ayumi powiadała, herbatka była pyszna. - Ale było fajnie! - Powiedziała zadowolona Junko. - Chodźmy się pobawić lalkami! I zaczęły bawić się lalkami, a przy tym oglądały najnowszy odcinek MLP. I się tak bawiły do wieczora, aż zasnęły na podłodze. Wtedy weszła Mama Ayumi, która włamała się do domu. - O, tu jesteś! - Wzięła ją za kołnierz i zaczęła ciągnąć. - Idziemy do domu, bo tort za godzinę traci datę ważności. Ayumi następnego dnia obudziła się i zauważyła coś przerażającego. Wyglądała jak wielki balon. - MAMO!! CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ??!! - No mówiłam ci wczoraj, że tort za godzinę traci datę ważności - Tłumaczyła. - Ale skoro nikt nie chciał jeść, i do tego spleśniał, to ci go wsadziłam do brzucha. - JA W TAKIM STANIE NIE PÓJDĘ DO SZKOŁY!!! - Nagle zaczęła się unosić. - JEZU CHRYSTE, JA LATAM!! Ayumi wyleciała przez sufit, który rozwaliła, i poleciała w stronę domu Junko. - YAY!! DUŻY BALON!! - Junko była ucieszona jak dziecko. - Zaraz, to ty Ayumi? - TAK TO JA! WSIADAJ, POLECIMY W STRONĘ SŁOŃCA! - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Junko wsiadła na balon z Ayumi i zaczęły lecieć. - Um, wiesz co... nie umiem tym sterować... - Zaraz, CO?! TO GDZIE LECIMY??!! - Zobaczę... O, już wiem. LECIMY PROSTO NA SZKOŁĘ!!! Tymczasem w szkole dzień był jak zwykle. Senpai siedział na fontannie, Rival-Chan próbowała utopić Osanę, gdyż nie oddała jej forsy za sukienkę z ciuchlandu, Kokona rozmawiała z Donaldem Trumpem ile dostanie pieniążków za zostanie wice-prezydentem USA. Kokona – …I-Ile powiedziałeś?... Donald Trump – Dam ci małą pożyczkę miliona dolarów. Jedna z nauczycielek starała się o 500 zł na dziecko, żeby kupić nowy dodatek do simsów, klubowicze klubu okultyzmu próbowali wskrzesić demona, członkowie klubu Sztuk Walki uczyli się kopać, siostry Basu gadały o likwidacji gimbusów przez PiS, Kuu Dere siedziała na ławce, a Midori Gurin gapiła się na nią z odległości 5 metrów. Ryuto i Pippi grali w OSU!, bo chceli pobić rekord świata. Czyli typowy dzień w szkole. Nagle Midori zauważyła Balon-Ayumi i Junko na nim. - LUDZIE, PATRZCIE, WIELKI BALON NA NAS LECI!! YANDEREDEV ZROBIŁ NOWEGO UPDATE'A!! Nagle wszyscy zebrali się na dachu i patrzyli na zbliżający się balon. Uczniowie byli przerażeni i dostali ataku paniki - Ziemniory atakują naszą szkołę... - Przerażona Taera patrzyła się na Ayumi. - Zaczęła się inwazja... - TAERA, RATUJ! - Sakue wskoczyła na ręce Taery i zaczęła ssać kciuk. - NIE CHCE UMIERAĆ TAK MŁODO!! - To koniec... - Kokona wzięła piłę tarczową i wycięła biust. - Żegnajcie, będę o was pamiętać w niebie... - I kogo teraz będę irytować?! - Osana była zdenerwowana. - JESTEŚ BAKA BALONIE!!! Nagle balon, a raczej Ayumi z Junko wpadły na szkołę i rozwaliły ją doszczętnie. Na (nie)szczęście wszyscy przeżyli. - Ty głupi balo... Zaraz, TO TY, AYUMI? - WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~ JA CHCĘ JESZCZE RAZ! ZADZWONIĘ DO MAMY, ŻEBY ZROBIŁA WIĘCEJ TEGO OBLEŚNEGO TORTU! - ZGADZAM SIĘ! ALE BĘDZIE GENIALNIE ~ - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - ryknęli pozostali uczniowie. - NAWET O TYM NIE MYŚLCIE! - YAAAAAAAY! - ZAGŁADA! OSTRZEGAĆ INNYCH LUDZI, EWAKUOWAĆ LUDZI Z CAŁEGO KRAJU! BRAĆ ROWERY I TEPAĆ SIĘ DO INNEGO MIASTA! TYLKO UWAŻAJCIE NA CIEKŁY ASFALT I CIEKŁĄ TRAWĘ ORAZ MAGICZNE BUDYNKI, KTÓRE SPRAWIAJĄ, ŻE KIEDY OPRZECIE SIĘ O ŚCIANĘ, MOŻECIE WPAŚĆ DO ŚRODKA! RATOWAĆ SIĘ!!! Nagle zaczęły rozbrzmiewać syreny i inne alarmy, które wyjątkowo utrzymały się przy życiu (Alarmy zrobione z metalu i kupione w bardzo męskim sklepie "Alarmy, syreny i kwiatki z filcu" (bardzo wytrzymałe). Szkoła kupiona przez allegro razem z licencją i bonem do chińskiej knajpki. I wszystko wiadomo...). Midori oczywiście dalej nie zakumała, że to nie jest nowy update, dlatego zaczęła nowy SPAM do Devpai'a. - YANDEREDEV! YANDEREDEV! Dlaczego dodałeś jakiegoś dziwnego balona z twarzą dziecka, na którym siedzi jakaś różowa wata cukrowa? Czy to nowy Easter Egg? To może dodasz jeszcze, żeby ten balon na końcu wybuchał i rozlewał wodę po całej szkole! ALBO NIE - CZEKOLADĘ! Byłoby GENIALNIE! YandereDev! YandereDev! Prooooszę ~ O, prawie bym zapomniała. Czy możesz mnie odżyć? Bo w ostatnim filmie ukradłeś mi mój śliczny nóż i dźgnąłeś w głowę. DLACZEGO TO ZROBIŁEŚ? Przecież ja wcale nie chciałam się zemścić, że nasz klub był tylko "dekoracją" i "tłem"! WCALE! YANDEREDEEEV! CHCĘ ŻYYYYYĆ! >.< I kiedy tak pisała do Dev'a setki wiadomości na sekundę, dziewczyny pobiegły poprosić mamę Ayumi, aby zrobiła większą porcję tamtego tortu, bo przecież to one zostały obciążone obowiązkiem niszczenia wszystkiego, co tylko napotkają. No, nie licząc jeszcze paru osób. Ale to tam taki szczegół. Mama Ayumi narobiła chyba ze tysiąc tortów, a dziewczyny wypchały się nimi, i tak oto zaczął się koniec świata. Rozwalały wszystkie państwa, w tym Japonię, Biały dom, wieże Eiffla, Justina Biebera, Taylor Swift i Selenę Gomez, a internet był wypełniony informacjami o ewakuacji na inną planetę. - WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ~ ALE DOBRA ZABAWA!!! - RATOWAĆ WSZYTKO!!! KOTY, PSY, BIUSTY, DONALDA TRUMPA, KOPIE MINECRAFTA, PROGRAM 500+, POR**LKI I INNE RZECZY!!! Po roku zabawy cała ziemia była doszczętnie zniszczona, a dziewczynom się nudziło. - MAM POMYSŁ! - JAKI?? - ROZWALMY CAŁY KOSMOS!! - OKEJ!!! Dziewczyny zeżarły resztę tortów i poleciały na różne planety. Po kilku dniach nie było nic, tylko one i dwa torty. - Um, Ayumi... Chyba troszeczkę przegięłyśmy... - Też mi się tak zdaje... Nagle zobaczyły coś niesamowitego - Boga. - DZIECI MOJE, CO WYŚCIE NAROBIŁY???? - My tylko się bawiłyśmy... - Powiedziały obie. - Wie Bóg, że lubimy się bawić. - Ugh, nie mam wyboru. - Westchnął - Muszę cofnąć wszystko w czasie, a wy musicie to naprawić. - A możemy zjeść tort od mamy, i... - NIE BYŁO ŻADNEGO TORTU I GO NIE BĘDZIE, BO TO TEN TORT WSZYSTKO ZACZĄŁ. - No nic - Westchnęła Ayumi. - Najwyżej będziemy ćpać proszek z "mlecznego startu". - Dobra, teraz was cofam w czasie. - Powiedział Bóg. - Tylko niczego nie zepsujcie! Nagle wszystkie wydarzenia leciały od tyłu. Potem Junko i Ayumi pojawiły się przed placem zabaw, na którym się zaczęła ich przyjaźń. Junko pobiegła na huśtawki i zaczęła się bujać w kółko i w kółko. - WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - JA TEŻ CHCE SIĘ BAWIĆ! Ayumi weszła na huśtawkę i kręciła się razem z nią w kółko... i w kółko... i w kółko... i tak bez przerwy. - FAJNA ZABAWA, CO NIE?? - FAKT!! Obydwie zeszły z huśtawek i poszły się bawić w piaskownicy. - Jestem Junko, a ty? - Ayumi. Tymczasem przyjechała mam Ayumi która miała w ręce tort, z którego wystawały koty i opakowania po "mlecznym starcie". Déjà vu? - Ayumi! Tort zrobiłam! - Krzyknęła mam Ayumi. - Nie smakuje jak kot, ale za to jak ten "mleczny start"! - Nie mam czasu mamusiu! - Ayumi była średnio zainteresowana. - Bawię się z nową koleżanką! - Dobrze, to się... zaraz, zaraz, chyba nie chodzi ci o TĄ zabawę? A tak w ogóle, Ayumi, to tort zrobiłam! - Krzyknęła mama Ayumi. - Nie smakuje jak kot, ale za to jak ten "mleczny start"! Chcesz może też... - MÓWIŁEM, ŻADNYCH TORTÓW! - B-B-BÓG? - KONFISKUJĘ TO! A TY KUP SOBIE LEPIEJ PORZĄDNĄ KSIĄŻKĘ KUCHARSKĄ! - D-Dobrze... Dziewczynki, w takim razie robię sernik z księżyca! - TAAAAAK! Ser z księżyca jest najlepszy! ~ Ale... Jak go zdobędziemy? - Lecimy w kosmos, rozwalając wszystko przy okazji? - TAAAAAAAAAK! - YAAAY ~ - NIEEEEEE! Déjà vu? x2 Potem dziewczyny i Mama Ayumi wsiadły do samochodu z NASA i pojechały do wymienionego miejsca. Tam wykupiły rakietę i poleciały na księżyc, niszcząc przy tym całą stację. - Zbierzemy tyle sera, ile się da! - OKEJ! Sera zebrano prawie z milion ton. Potem poleciały na Ziemię, ale mama Ayumi nie umiała sterować rakietą, więc się rozbiły, a skoro rakieta była ultra-nuklearna, rozwaliła cały kosmos, a przy okazji zrobił się sernik z księżyca. Po chwili znowu pojawił się Bóg z diabłem, demonami i Midori, która myślała, że YandereDev dodał Boga do gry i wysyłała mu milion E-maili typu "YANDEREDER! YANDEREDEV! Skąd się tu wziął Bóg? Czy to nowy Easter Egg, bo tamtem z balonem mi się znudził. A mógłbyś dodać siebie do gry? A może Easter Egg z Miley Cyrus? O, lepiej! Dodaj Skrzynki z CS'a i Gabena do gry! YANDEREDEV! YANDEREDEV! Dodasz coś wreszcie czy nie, Bo dostałam okresu i nie mogę wyjść z kibla. Buziaczki! Midori "Zieleń" Gurin". Tymczasem Bóg rozmawiał z dziewczynami, które nadal nie wiedziały, o co chodzi. - DZIECI MOJE, CO WAM MÓWIŁEM???? - Um... Już wiem! - Junko olśniło. - Miałyśmy naprawić błędy przeszłości! - Tak, a co widzię? - Spytał Bóg. - WIDZĘ PUSTKOWIE!! DOŚĆ TEGO!! IDZIECIE DO PIEKŁA!! - PROSZĘ, NIE!! - Dziewczyny błagały. - POSTARAMY SIĘ BYĆ MIŁE!! - Ugh... dobrze, ale was nie cofnę w czasie, tylko stworzę świat od nowa. - Powiedział Bóg. - A tera ustanawiam nowe prawo: "Od dzisiaj, aż do dnia ostatecznego, nie będą istniały takie rzeczy jak: Sernik, tort, ciasto, muffinki, babeczki, mleczny start, itp.!". Nagle nastąpił wielki wybuch i rozpoczął się proces tworzenia kosmosu. - Ej, a tak w ogóle, to jak my oddychamy? - Zapytała się Junko. - Nie wiem, ale to nieważne. Dziewczyny oglądały cały proces tworzenia wszechświata. - Chociaż dostaniemy szóstki z historii! - Fakt! Nagle widziały różne rzeczy z "życia" Ziemi. - O, patrz! Tu Hiroszima i Nagasaki są zbombardowane! - A tam się urodził Justin Bieber! - A tam ja się urodziłam! - Junko wskazała na miejsce, gdzie odbywał się poród jej matki. - Łał, moja mama była bardzo ładna, póki jeszcze żyła! - A ja się urodziłam tam! - Ayumi wskazała na szpital w Nowym Yorku. - A tam my pierwszy raz poszłyśmy do szkoły! - Wskazała siebie i Junko na rozpoczęciu roku. - O, zobacz, to my, jak się bawiłyśmy na placu zabaw! Nagle dziewczyny pojawiły się na placu zabaw, gdzie bawiły się ich... klony. - O, to my! - Dziewczyny poszły do swoich sobowtórów. - Cześć, my jesteśmy wami. Klony nie miały gałek ocznych. Nagle zaczęły się dziwnie zawieszać. Potem nastąpił koniec świata jak z filmu "2012". Jak się potem okazało, dziewczyny są w Matrixie, a raczej w ich wyobraźni. - MUSK.EXE, DEBILIZM.EXE, MUSK-SZEŚCIOLATKA.EXE I INNE PROGRAMY .EXE PRZESTAŁY DZIAŁAĆ - po tym komunikacie programy mózgu przestały działać. - AUTODESTRUKCJA ZA 10... 9... 8... 7... - AYUMI, CO MY TERAZ ZROBIMY???!!!! - Junko zaczęła panikować. - PRZYTULMY SIĘ!! - Ayumi przytuliła Junko. - I zjedzmy ten pyszny sernik z księżyca! - OKEJ!!! - Dziewczyny zaczęły go żreć. - 3... 2... 1... 0... - Nagle wybuchła bomba atomowa. Potem dziewczyny obudziły się w szpitalu. Miały przypięte jakieś machiny z insuliną czy jakoś tak. - Ło matko, co się stało? - Panie Doktorze! - pielęgniarka wołała. - Nasze pacjentki się wybudziły! Potem lekarz im wytłumaczył, że wypiły za dużo herbaty z cukrem (bo do dzbanka z herbatą dosypano sto dużych łyżek cukru) i dziewczyny dostały cukrzycy, która została cudem wyleczona (Dzięki, Boże!). - Na szczęście to był tylko sen! - Ayumi się ucieszyła. - Dobrze, że to nie była prawda! - PANIE DOKTORZE!!!! - Po drugiej stronie pokoju leżała Kokona z wyciętym biustem. - KIEDY MI PRZYSZYJECIE BIUST?!!! JAKO WICE-PREZYDENT USA, DAM WAM BILION DOLARÓW ZA PRZYSZYCIE I POWIĘKSZENIE GO!!!! - O... Nie... THE END?